The Clone, the Trick
by The GalacticJester BubbleWitch
Summary: The clone has tricked the Justice League, and the Question is still alive. An impending doom is coming. {Picture by dennisculver}
1. The Begining

It had taken a year, but finally my plan is starting to take motion. I had escaped the underground bunker, but how was I supposed to get off the island?

Oh yeah the plan, the plan... Hard to remember things properly now. But there is the boat I know, so all I have to do is get on, wait seven hours in a box and...

)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::9 and 1/ 2 hours later::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(

I had made it to the space station. Now all I have to do is find the bat in tights and the bird/plane thing. And I did, in their "secret" meeting place. I burst in dark and mad, which is hard to do, 'cause you know, the mask.

And everyone looked like they saw a ghost.

"But you..u were...dead."

"Looks like the clone tricked you; the reason is the question: why?"


	2. Simple Reason

"How will you all sleep at night I wonder, after this day? When you finally see that you are just pieces in the game, completely useless pawns. Even you, Superman, leader of the Justice League, the last son of Krypton, would have no idea of this deadly game of wits if I hadn't been standing here right now telling you right in this moment.

" But then again why should I say my secrets, when you had been tricked by a cheap copy, and left me in the worst place on Earth surrounded by people who had made CADMAS look like it was still just in the nursery, for a year. T'ill I died most likely if Nightwing, the only one with brains around here, hadn't figured out the puzzle, just as easily as a Riddler box.

" As you can see, all you "superheroes" with unbelievable "powers" had not finished the puzzle, which is the only reason that I will help you." I had somehow managed to say that all in a monotone voice just as I had practiced.


	3. Fairy tale

"Once upon a time there was a man that no one believed. He told conspiracies to all he knew, friend or foe. No one believed that man, they all thought that he was insane. But the man was right of course, and walls do have ears. Soon the people whose secrets were being told by the man that no one believed, found out what he was doing. They took him in the night and replaced his life. The new life than did stupid things which sealed the crazy. The new life was sick and died, giving the mask to someone unworthy.

" All the while the old life, the true one was left underground in a concrete prison were people tried to pry out his life and knowledge. Instead he fed them with lies.

"An old apprentice, clocked in black and blue, not following the lie that his bat ate up from the new life. Found the old life, the man that no one believed, and helped him escape his prison.

" The man that no one believed is me, and he is wondering if anyone is willing to lesson yet."


	4. One Shotiness

Flash, trying to shed light upon the situation, but failing says in a shaky voice," Stop repeating the same thing and get to the point...,it feels like we've been here forever."

"Well you haven't. Back to the story...


	5. Hello Plot

"The group I have been telling you all for years is real. I know this because they captured me, beat me. They have done crimes worse than any of us could have imagined, and the worst one will be used against the whole Earth in exactly seventy-three hours, two minutes, and six seconds."

Everyone looked scared out of their wits, and they had every right to be. In three days the all of humanity will have never have existed, but yet everyone who has ever or will ever lived will become mindless slaves used for everything, and mostly gladiatorial combat.


	6. Thank You

"Now will you all help me save the world?"

The whole team looks at each other, everyone displaying a different emotion. The first to speak is Superman and he says that he won't do it. Everyone else says that they will help. They then try to convince Superman to save the day as always. I happen to leave the room, to go get what I need with my portage. The race has began.


	7. Night

"Come on Richard, alert your team."

"Is all the original team in sir?"

"I think so, now how about we ask the others for help Nightwing."

"Of course I get north you got south."

"Yes, but there is a personal matter I have to deal with first."


	8. Door

I look at the name on the door, I've seen it many times before, but that has been a year ago. _Huntress_. How I've missed her. From what hear from Nightwing, the clone never noticed her. Hell, I'm probably gonna get a black eye as soon as I walk indoors.

But it must be done. I **need** to see her, to hear her. At least one more time before the black lanterns rise.


	9. Huntress

The door opens and I step inside, "Huntress I-"

"Q!" Relief filling her voice as she jumped to hug me, but then pulled back, "I thought you were dead!" Slapping me of course.

"Well might soon be."


End file.
